


The Story Of Our Love

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Totally fluffy fluff, just a warning :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their favorite time of the day. When the whole family was gathered around the fireplace in Ella and Kit's room, and they all shared whatever stories they felt like sharing. Tonight, however, the children wanted their parents to tell them the story of how they fell in love. And what a wonderful story that was.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of Our Love

This was their favorite time of the day. When the whole family was gathered around the fireplace in Ella and Kit's room, and they all shared whatever stories they felt like sharing. Often the children were the ones to speak. 

Christopher told his family how good he was getting at fencing. Marcus bragged about how high he could climb the trees. Violet showed everyone her newest artwork, and very often little Isabel decided it was as good a time as any to break into a song. Unfortunately, she did not possess her mother's gift of singing, but they all listened politely. 

Tonight, however, the children wanted their parents to tell them the story of how they fell in love. And what a wonderful story that was.

"Just leave out all the kissing parts, please", Marcus made a face. "I don't like that stuff."

"Without the kissing parts you wouldn't be here, stupid", Violet rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright", Kit chuckled, turning to look at his wife. "Shall we?"

"We shall", Ella smiled softly, kissing his cheek before turning back to look at their children. "As you know, my mother died when I was very young."

"You always say she was very pretty", Isabel pointed out as she held tightly onto her teddy bear, listening intensely. 

"Yes, she was extremely pretty", Ella nodded. "Now, long after she died, my father decided to remarry."

"What does remarry mean?" Isabel interrupted again.

"It means her dad married someone else", Violet said impatiently. "Go on, mum."

"Yes, exactly", Ella nodded. "Well, the woman he married was.... She was...", she turned to look at Kit for help. They both knew she was not very good at saying bad things about anyone, not even someone like Lady Tremaine.

"She was not a nice person", Kit said. "She made your mum do all sorts of horrid things. She had to do all the chores around the house."

"Boring", Marcus stated. "Did she die?"

Ella chuckled. "No. Hold on, let me continue", she leaned against Kit's shoulder as she continued. "One day, when I was feeling very sad, I met a handsome stranger in the forest. He saved me when I lost control of my horse."

"That's nice, but could you get to the part where you meet daddy?" Isabel groaned.

Kit smirked. "I'm insulted. The handsome stranger was me."

"Oh, of course", Violet chuckled. "And?"

"And we talked", Ella said, taking Kit's hand in hers. "Your daddy made me feel much better at a time when I was very, very sad. And after we parted ways, we knew we had to see each other again."

Kit nodded. "I was very much smitten with your mother, so I asked my father to invite all the commoners to a ball we were having", he explained, remembering how different everything had been back then. "So I could see your mum again."

"Awww", Violet and Isabel said, while Marcus rolled his eyes. Christopher, on the other hand, listened intensely, his thoughts moving to Guinevere.

"I wanted to see your father very much", Ella said. "So I made a dress for myself. However, on the night of the ball-"

"Her stepmother ripped her dress and told her she was not allowed to go to the ball", Kit said. "Wasn't she a bloody-"

"Kit!" Ella gasped, moving her hand to place it on his mouth. "Language!"

The children laughed, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"So what happened?" Violet asked.

"Well, gladly I had my Fairy Godmother to help me", Ella smiled. "You remember her, right?"

"Yes", Marcus said. "She gives the weirdest birthday presents."

Kit laughed before continuing: "Well, despite that, she was very useful that night. She helped Ella turn all the animals into coachmen and footmen, turned a pumpkin into a carriage and got your mother a brand new, beautiful gown. Though, to me, she was always perfect", Kit smiled softly at his wife. "He could have shown up wearing a potato sack and I would have fallen in love with her regardless."

Ella smiled fondly at her husband before speaking: "I know, love. But the palace guards would not have enjoyed that. In any case, I arrived at the ball and shared a very magical dance with your father."

"And as you all know, I'm a wonderful dancer", Kit smirked. 

"Afterwards he showed me his secret garden", Ella said softly, remembering how he had pushed her on the swing.

"That somehow sounds a bit wrong", Violet whispered into Christopher's ear, who smirked.

"And then the magic began to wear off", Kit said. "And your mother had to run away before her clothes would be turned into rags again."

"Mum", Isabel groaned. "Daddy would have loved you even if you would have worn a potato sack."

"I didn't know that back then", Ella smiled. "In any case, we were in luck. Because as I was running down the steps of the palace, I dropped one of my glass slippers. And Kit found it."

"And he found you, right?" Violet asked eagerly.

"He did", Ella nodded, turning to look at Kit. "Why don't you tell the rest?"

Kit nodded with a smile. "I decided that since I could not find Ella by just inviting her to the palace-"

"Why couldn't you?" Marcus asked.

"Because my stepmother was keeping me hostage in the attic", Ella said.

"Oh", Christopher groaned. "What a b-"

"Language", Kit interrupted with a smirk, clearing his throat to finish the story. "We started a search party. We decided to try the shoe on every single maiden in the whole kingdom. Surely it would fit your mother, and that's how I would find her."

It sounded a bit illogical to the children, but they had learned that really, nothing was logical when it came to their parents.

"Eventually we did come across the house where your mum lived in. But we wouldn't have found her if it weren't for her lovely singing voice", Kit explained. "I heard it, recognized it immediately, and asked the Captain to go and fetch her from the attic."

"And then?" Violet asked, completely caught up in the story.

"And then I placed the shoe on your mother's foot", Kit said softly, turning to look at Ella. "And it fit."

"But you would have married her anyway, right?" Christopher asked. "If it hadn't fit?"

"Of course", Kit smiled. "But it was good to keep up the appearances."

Ella smirked, kissing her husband briefly before turning her eyes to the clock on the wall. "Children, it's midnight already! Way past your bedtime", she pointed at the door. "Go wash up and we'll tuck you in soon."

"You do know you don't need to tuck us in anymore, right?" Violet asked, gesturing at her and Christopher as they stood up.

"No, but you want us to do it anyway", Kit smiled. Once the kids were out of the room, he turned to his wife once more, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too", Ella whispered, kissing him back. "More than you know."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this. I really enjoyed it, I hope you guys do, too :)


End file.
